It's the eyebrows
by SuperstitiousSeaturtles
Summary: When Alfred visits Arthur claiming he wants to watch "Doctor Who", you know he's up to no good. A USUK One-shot. It's not supposed to be shippy, but if you really want to, you can see it as such.


Saturday afternoons were a blessing sent from heaven, at least in England's opinion. Fridays were filled with finishing all of the paperwork, Sundays required getting ready for the next week, but Saturdays… Saturdays were all about sitting in his favourite armchair, wrapped in a blanket and reading a good book with a cup of tea nearby - and activity for which the nation didn't have nearly as much time as he would have wished.

With a content sigh, England turned the page and took a sip of his Earl Gray - this time with no milk in it. If only life would give him more moments like that, instead of forcing him to waste his time with a bunch of insufferable-

His train of thought was abruptly interrupted by a loud knock on his front door. Arthur sighed once more, only this time with exasperation. Who on Earth would bother him on a Saturday evening? Well, he had an idea, but he was hoping to God it wouldn't…

"Whazzup, Artie!"

Ah. And yet his prayers remained unanswered.

"Alfred. May I ask to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Y'know, just wanted to hang out and stuff…"

"Well, I can't argue with your logic, can I?" Arthur closed the door behind America, who had let himself in in the meantime. "Did you have any particular 'stuff' in mind? I was just reading a book, you know."

"Pfff, you must've been _really_ bored! Good thing I came around!"

"Indeed. Nothing could save me from the horror of an awful, mundane book-reading like an obnoxious American bustling through my front door." Arthur muttered to himself. It soon turned out there was no need for lowering his voice, as Alfred wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him, sprawled across his sofa and (God only knows where it even came from, it was like America's magical power) munching on a hamburger.

"I was thinking we could watch something!" the American exclaimed cheerily and patted a spot next to him, gesturing for Arthur to sit down. The latter sighed, but sat down nonetheless. "And what would you like to watch?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Maybe 'Doctor Who'?"

England blinked. Now _that _was a new one. "Excuse me? Did you just suggest watching one of _my_ shows? Moreover, one we've been arguing about for a good thirty years?"

"Yeah, why not? People like it. I thought I'd give it a try." Alfred looked at him innocently.

"Right. I must've dozed off in the armchair. Although I must admit, this is hands down the most ridiculous dream I've ever had."

"Artieee! Why do you find it so hard to believe that I wan't to watch something _you _like with you?"

"Because you don't do that, Alfred! You terrorise me with 'Scary Movie' nine hundred and three, or 'Harold and Kumar', or those movies that consist solely of special effects and people shooting at each other!"

"Aww, you remembered the titles!" Arthur gave Alfred a glare that clearly said _you-have-no-idea-how-much-not-amused-I-am-right-now, _so he laughed and waved his hand. "Alright, maybe I do get a little despotic with the movies we watch." England raised his eyebrow at the surprising vocabulary. "Since when did you start using big words like that?" he smirked. America, however, didn't seem bothered by that comment and sent him a beaming smile. The Brit rolled his eyes at the younger nation. "Alright, so what changed your mind about 'Doctor Who'?"

"Well, I watched the intro."

"Yes…?"

"I dunno, I thought it was interesting. And that new guy…"

"Peter Capaldi?"

"Yeah, that one… you two seem to have something in common." Alfred tried to hide his smirk.

"You do realise he's scottish, right?" Arthur reminded him sceptically.

"I don't mean that, I mean other… traits."

"What on Earth are you on about?"

America couldn't contain the smirk anymore as he looked at England, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "It's the eyebrows, dude." Arthur groaned and slid his palm down his face.

"I should've known the only possible reason for you turning up here and suggesting we watch 'Doctor Who' was mockery. Honestly, can't you just leave me alone for one day? You torment me enough at the conferences!"

Alfred laughed heftily and ruffled Arthur's hair, despite of the man's protests and flailing. "But you're just so fun to tease, Artie! You make it way to easy to get you all fired up!" The Brit finally managed to escape the death grip he was trapped in. "Oh, really? And I suppose you're made of steel, are you?"

"Nah, I just don't really care about that junk." America replied, sitting back with his hands behind his head.

"Don't you, now?" Arthur murmured and proceeded to kneel on the sofa.

"Um, Artie…? What are you doing?" the American inquired hesitantly, as the other man placed his knees on either side of his body and looked down at him with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Oh, nothing, dearie." Arthur leaned down and observed Alfred's agitation with satisfaction. "Just watching you get all… fired up." he chuckled lightly and gave America the most intense stare the nation has ever seen. After a couple of seconds he simply got up, straightened his clothes and let his usual, slightly annoyed look adorn his face, as if nothing had ever happened. "Right. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go back to my book. You know where the door is, don't you?"

The American finally regained his ability to speak, after quite a long moment of just opening and closing his mouth. "What the hell, dude? What was_ that_?"

"I was merely proving a point, Alfred. No need to take it personally."

"Bu- Wha- How did you _do_ that!?"

The nation crossed his arms on his chest as if he had no idea what the other man meant. "Whatever are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"The look, man! What was that _look_? It was, like… kinda scary."

For a brief moment the mischief was back in England's eyes. He gave the flustered and confused blonde a lopsided smirk, and at that moment he alarmingly resembled the way he looked during his buccaneer days. With a triumphant expression he took a step closer to the American.

"It's the eyebrows, love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So I only recently started watching "Doctor Who" again, and I felt like this needed to be done. I'm not a hundred percent sure how I feel about Capaldi yet, but one thing I do know is that Arthur is definitely behind this, and desperately trying to prove gigantic eyebrows are cool. **

**Because bow ties are so last season…**


End file.
